Wedding Day
by kayleighjo312
Summary: You are cordially invited to witness the marriage between Mr Arthur Weasley and Miss Molly Prewitt On the twenty eighth of September 1968


**Ancient Runes- Assignment Two**

**Unicorn - This creature's horn represents "1". Write about someone being in committed relationship, or has just one chance left. Alternatively write about Arthur Weasley**

**Propmt used: Autumn**

"Marry me" he asked

"Stop it" Molly laughed in reply, smacking away his proffered hand.

They had been thirteen when Arthur had first asked for her hand in marriage. The two had met two years previously when they were only eleven years old, on the Hogwarts express.

They had remained inseparable ever since.

Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt had graduated from Hogwarts only a three months previously and now the day of their Wedding was finally here.

Molly sat at her dressing table looking out of the window on to the scene below.

The marquee had been set up in the grounds of the Prewitt family house. People bustled all over the gardens finishing the final preparations.

The setting was beautiful. Autumn was fast approaching, the leaves on the trees had begun to turn their golden color signalling the beginning of the end of their season. She symbolized this with herself. Her season was changing. She was, after today, a new woman, Mrs Arthur Weasley.

The sun blazed in the flawless blue sky, not a cloud in sight.

Potted white and pink roses adorned her family's large garden, flutter by bushes interweaved with them.

Molly was already dressed and fully made up in eagerness to become Mrs Weasley.

She brushed her hair, lost in her thoughts.

Molly and Arthur were soulmates, nobody who saw them could deny. Their friends referred to them as two halves of a whole. None of their fellow students at Hogwarts had experienced a love as fierce, strong and as committed as theirs, though they all wanted too.

They had spent all of their time at Hogwarts together. Even when they wasn't supposed to. Arthur and Molly had been caught a few times out of bed after hours, Arthur being punished quite severely on a couple of occasions. She laughed at the memory.

"Molly, its time" her mother called shaking her from her revere.

She had waited for this moment for the last seven years but now suddenly she was very nervous.

Heading down the stairs slowly so as not trip on her floor length gown, molly met with her Father and bridesmaids, her cousin Sofia and schoolfriend Minerva Pompfrey, in the lounge.

The guests were now seated and the violins had begun to play softly.

Her Father cut a dashing figure in his new formal dress robes. He stood tall and proud as he handed Molly his arm. He would never admit it but in a house dominated by the boys, little Molly had always been his favorite, Daddys Little Angel. He shed a tear as he led her out of their house, about to give her to another, if he did not love Arthur as much as his own sons, he would not do it.

Ever since he was eleven years old Arthur had thought Molly to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but now as she slowly walked down the aisle towards him, it was if his eyes were opened anew.

At seventeen she was stunning. Her flame red hair fell in ringlets down her back framing her beautiful round face, a tiara places atop her head made her look as if she were a Princess. Her floor length gown was tightly fitted on her petite frame. The ivory satin and gold trim of the dress embellished her golden skin which seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight.

She looked like an angel gliding towards him and she was his, he still could not believe it. Even after seven years of being together, he still felt as if he did not deserve her.

The service began with two doves being released from either side of the white rose covered arched where the couple now stood gazing into each eyes, deliriously happy.

A balding wizard stepped forward, he would be presiding over the marriage. He cleared his throat and the procession became silent

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt"

Sobs were already heard in the crowd, Molly's mother and Cedrella Weasley held hands as they each sobbed into a cotton handkerchief, both being comforted by their husbands sat at their side.

Molly and Artur were oblivious, they continued to stare into each others eyes, utterly contented, saying things that needed no words.

Mollys, Aunt , Muriel lambasted her sisters display of emotions to anyone who would listen but no one did. Everyone was caught up in the intensity with which the bride and groom were gazing at each other.

Even though they were young, there was none who doubted whether this couple would last.

The minister continued

"This young couple are making the ultimate commitment and giving themselves to one another. Arthur"

Arthur took his signal to read his vows. Looking deep into his soulmates eyes he said

"On this day,

I give you my heart,

My promise,

That I will walk with you,

Hand in hand,

Wherever our journey leads us,

Living, learning, loving,

Together,

Forever."

Molly shed a tear, sobs could now be heard throughout the gathering. Even her brother Fabian had shed a tear, uncharacteristically.

"Molly" the minister urged

"On this day,

I give you my heart,

My promise,

That I will walk with you,

Hand in hand,

Wherever our journey leads us,

Living, learning, loving,

Together,

Forever."

She repeated gazing into Arthur's eyes, just as he had done.

The wizard presiding over the ceremony waved his wand over the bride and groom's heads, and a shower of stars fell upon their entwined fingers.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife"

Cheers, whoops and cries of congratulations echoed all around. The Arch under which they had just stood had transformed into seven pairs of love birds, who flew overhead and then off into the distance.

Guests ran up to embrace the happily couple, so many that they lost count after only a few.

Arthur received slaps on his back from his brothers,

"well done" they had both said knowing he was punching above is weight.

Both sets of their parents enjoyed extended embraces with Molly's father seeking assurances Arthur would do all of takes to look after is little girl.

Arthur laughed this off, The Prewitts were safe in the knowledge that no one could love their daughter like Arthur Weasley did, he idolized everything about her and she him.

Without the newlyweds noticing the inside of the marquee had changed, waiters served champagne to tables of now seated guests, the aisle that had been there only moments ago was now a dancefloor. A stage had appeared at the forefront a band, started to play.

The people celebrated eating and drinking to their hearts content.

Arthur and Molly only had eyes for each other the entire time.

After the meal was served Molly was led to the dancefloor by her father who had requested the first dance.

They danced to a happy tune, spinning around the dancefloor.

" I am so proud of you" he said to her " you have grown into such a wonderful young woman, Molly"

"Thank you, Daddy" she replied not unlike the little girl she was not so long ago.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you around" he laughed but clearly he meant it

"I'm sure Fabian and Gideon will keep you busy" she laughed.

Her brothers, so close to her in age, Gideon 18 and Fabian 19, were still pranksters, even now they were adults. Both lived at home so their poor mother and father would now receive the brunt of their mischief once she was gone.

Molly and Arthur were to live at the Weasley house until they could afford something of their own.

Father and Daughter danced merrily, when their song had ended he kissed his daughter on the cheek then placed her hand in Arthur's.

The young couple span on the floor, laughing, for hours only stopping to rehydrate. When the night began to draw to an end and the guests began to dwindle home Arthur pulled Molly away from the ears of the remaining guests.

"I have a surprise for you" he grinned, eyes sparkling

"What?" She grinned back excitedly

"Wait and see, we need to say our goodbyes soon though"

She said her goodbyes full of anticipation.

She grabbed Arthur's arm and they apperated, Molly still unsure of their destination.

When they landed the sight before her was unmistakable.

"Youve bought me to Paris" she exclaimed, delighted.

"I knew it was one of your dreams. I want to make every one of your dreams come true, Mrs Molly Weasley"

She gushed with happiness at hearing her new name for the first time.

" You already have Arthur Weasley."


End file.
